Ulrich Stern
Ulrich Stern is a member of the Lyoko Warriors. His romantic love interest is Yumi, whom he falls in love with during the series and often finds himself struggling with his romantic feelings for her. Description Ulrich is the tallest male (tallest group member being Yumi) of the group, with scruffy-looking dark brown hair and dark eyes. In the first three seasons, he wears a vest with a shirt over the top and cargo pants, all in shades of green, with trainers. After season three, his outfit changes to a dark green shirt, army jacket, and blue jeans. On Lyoko, Ulrich's form is similar to a Samurai, with an Oni drawn on his back and a single Katana sheathed on his left hip. In the fourth season, this changes to a yellow and brown body suit. He also gets a second Katana and they are both sheathed on his back. He is the son of implied wealthy German parents and (as briefly mentioned in the episode Routine) possibly receives a large allowance each month. However, unlike Sissi, it appears that Ulrich rejects the snobbery of the upper classes. Ulrich lives on the Kadic Academy campus, sharing a room with his friend Odd and Odd's dog, Kiwi. Although he is a fairly withdrawn individual, he has a fair amount of friends and is even the object of affection for many girls in the school - mainly for his looks, athletic ability and alluring personality. The most notable is Sissi, who has had a strong affection for Ulrich since grade school and is the most persistent of his admirers, often leading to trouble for the rest of the gang. His strong feelings for Yumi, however, keep him from pursuing any other romantic attention and to frequently reject Sissi's many romantic offers. On Lyoko, Ulrich is an extremely effective warrior and is often known to be the best fighter among the group, which is shown in several episodes. With his saber, he can destroy any monster in close combat as well as deflect attacks. He is the only person whose abilities are short-range only, "since William also has Super Smoke." Ulrich practices Pencak Silat (an Indonesian combat style permitting to strike any opponent), which becomes a great asset for him when defending against X.A.N.A.'s plots on both the real world and Lyoko. However, he trains harshly in all sports. He is probably the most dangerous of the gang, in both worlds, and not one schoolboy, even the strongest one, dares to attack him. He's also shown to be good at soccer, in Zero Gravity Zone. He is in 8th grade for Seasons 1-2, 9th through Seasons 3-4, and 10th as of Evolution. Personality Ulrich is the introvert of the group. He doesn't say much about his personal life and is evasive when someone asks him about himself or his family. He seems to have trouble opening up to people and hides his feelings in order to use them all the more explosively in action. Whenever someone he is close to is in danger, his feelings tend to surface very quickly. The first example of this is in the episode Killer Music, when Odd is sent to the hospital in an emergency condition and slips into a coma. Ulrich blames himself for not being there when Odd had needed him and insists on riding with him during the ambulance ride despite protests from the principal. A similar situation occurs in the episode Cold War, when Yumi is trapped under a fallen tree during a blizzard. After several failed attempts to free her, he cries as he tells her that he needs her while holding her and screams in grief when she appears to have died. Though on the outside, Ulrich appears to be fairly emotionally strong; he deals with hidden issues in the way that only a few people could understand. A significant trouble of his are his parents, particularly his father, who are very hard to please and have high expectations of their son. In Zero Gravity Zone, Jeremie berates Ulrich for choosing to participate in an upcoming soccer game instead of helping to fight X.A.N.A., yet Ulrich does not retaliate or change his mind. After Ulrich leaves the room, Odd explains that Ulrich doesn't want to disappoint his parents, especially his perfectionist father who is a businessman. He further says how Ulrich feels that his talent at sports is his only way of being able to please them given his poor academic performance. A few clear examples of his bad grades are when he receives a D- on a science test in Nobody in Particular and then later receives an F+ on another test in Double Trouble (the plus being added "so he can do worse next time"), despite having tried his sincere hardest to get a passing grade. His struggle academic wise is shown to often get to him and he is occasionally shown studying hard for an upcoming exam and being upset when receiving a failing grade. His bad relationship with his father based on his poor grades is shown in Final Round. Ulrich's father unexpectedly shows up at Kadic to talk to Ulrich and berates him for his failing performance in school, a scolding that Ulrich takes despite being emotionally hurt. His father even resorts to insulting his friends and accusing them of being a bad influence (despite having never met them). However, Ulrich finally snaps when his friends are insulted and yells at his father since he doesn't know him and hasn't even talked to him in a year. He then angrily leaves the room despite his father yelling at him to sit back down, declaring that he is done listening to him. In Vertigo, it is revealed that Ulrich has vertigo, which is a chemical disorder that causes dizziness. He shows signs of it when attempting to climb a rock wall in the gym, which reveals the condition to his friends. It hasn't seemed to affect him before this point, except in the prequel, when he hesitates to slide down the ropes to the factory floor. Having vertigo does not seem to be a hindrance on Ulrich when on Lyoko, with the notable exception of the episode Bad Connection. Relationships Yumi Ishiyama Ulrich is shown to have had an instant romantic attraction to Yumi as seen in the two-part prequel, X.A.N.A. Awakens. Ulrich is seen eyeing Yumi as she gets a drink from the vending machine and noticeably watching her as she passes by him and leaves. He can be seen checking her out yet again when he first officially meets her in his martial arts class with Jim, later bonding with her over their shared interest in Pencak Silat. He has a close relationship with Yumi, based on observation from a distance and repressed admiration, though both he and Yumi constantly waver between being just friends or more than that. Early in the first season, Ulrich admits to Odd how he deals with insecurity in his confusing relationship with Yumi, often questioning how she truly feels about him and at times left to believe that she doesn't feel the same way about him as he does her. Nonetheless, his feelings for her can sometimes cause him to do things that might be considered stupid. For example, in Saint Valentine's Day, he writes a poem for Yumi for Valentine's day after forgetting about the holiday. However, when he sees Yumi with William, who was giving her a bouquet of roses, he reads the poem to Sissi instead in order to make Yumi jealous. This only backfires when Yumi, becoming jealous, sweetly thanks William for the flowers telling him he "couldn't have made her happier" before topping it off with a kiss on the cheek. This earned a glare and scowl from Ulrich. He later admits that he actually wrote the poem for her, making her smile. He and Yumi finally confront their feelings for each other in Routine, where the two even nearly share their first kiss together (before getting interrupted when a return to the past takes place). The two decide to keep it a secret from the rest of the group. However, it seems as though Odd possibly knows about it when he asks Ulrich at the end of the episode, "It wasn't all that boring on Lyoko was it, Ulrich?" Ulrich replies by saying, "You're right, Odd. I learned something too. Something super important." Ulrich has the habit of getting easily jealous whenever he sees Yumi with any other 15-18-year-old male that is not Odd or Jeremie. When he does see Yumi with another boy he becomes obsessively jealous and starts to question his and Yumi's relationship. Odd even remarks in The Pretender that Ulrich gets jealous when his dog Kiwi looks at Yumi for a moment too long. Ulrich also becomes extremely competitive (as seen in Marabounta) when it comes to winning over Yumi. Ulrich also has the habit to become extremely protective of Yumi when she is in danger usually by cradling and holding her in his arms or by screaming her name when she is unconscious; this can be seen in Cold War when Yumi shoves Ulrich out of the way of a falling tree during a blizzard and takes the impact herself, Ulrich decides to stay with her to keep her from falling asleep and, when unable to get her out and she begins to fall asleep, he begins to cry as he says that he needs her. When Yumi eventually falls asleep, possibly dead, he screams in distress (although Yumi is saved thanks to a return to the past). In The Chips Are Down, when it looked as if Yumi and her family might move back to Japan because her father lost his job, Ulrich actually tries to write a letter to the president in an attempt to at least keep her near the school when finding out her parents would never allow her to become a border. He abandoned this plan once he heard the lotto numbers being announced on the radio. Instead, he copied the winning numbers and activated a return trip, despite knowing by then that return trips make X.A.N.A. stronger, in order to buy a lotto ticket and give it to Yumi's parents, allowing them to win the lottery. This action temporarily cost him his position in the group, and he was banned until they could think of an appropriate response, although he is later let back in at the end of the episode and he apologizes for not checking in with the group first. In Straight to Heart, Yumi talks with Ulrich about their romantic relationship when she says they always go around "in circles" with their relationship saying how "one day they're together, the next day they're not, one day he's jealous and the next she is" and says that they need to clear up their relationship once and for all. She then declares they can be friends, but nothing more on a strictly platonic level. This, in which, clearly horrifies him. However, he begrudgingly goes along with it, though it obviously upsets him. Even after this, however, Ulrich still shows through his actions that he still considers them to be more than just good friends, although he insists they are nothing more than such. In Tidal Wave, after saving Yumi's life, he tells her that he would do anything for her. He also shows respect for her Japanese customs, such as in Distant Memory where the group was exchanging gifts and he and Yumi didn't open theirs, Odd noticed and asked about it. Ulrich explains how in Japan a person doesn't open their gift in front of the person who gave it to them. He then side glances at Yumi while blushing, who winks and smiles at him. Also, in Kadic Bombshell, when Odd and the group talk about love after a classroom reading of Romeo and Juliet, Odd teasingly asks Ulrich if he'd be willing to die for Yumi. This leads Ulrich to accidentally, but firmly, say "Better believe it" before blushing as Yumi came up to join them. Furthermore, in The Pretender, Ulrich tricks a boy named Johnny, who has a crush on Yumi, into embarrassing himself in front of Yumi, because he couldn't stand the idea of anyone else going out with her (although Johnny was far younger than Yumi, it still upset Ulrich that he liked her at all). Later in the series, when Odd playfully teases Ulrich about his relationship with Yumi, he defensively shouts, "Yumi and I are just good friends and nothing more!" and when Odd asks, "Are you sure?", Ulrich admits he actually isn't sure what he and Yumi are. In Echoes, it is hinted at that Ulrich and Yumi finally start on re-exploring their deep and close romantic relationship after the Supercomputer is shut down. In Code Lyoko Evolution, which takes place one year after the fourth season finale, it is shown that Ulrich has fully accepted his strong romantic feelings for Yumi by openly saying to Odd that he loves her and even refers to her as the "love of his life". After some encouragement from Odd, who had been urging him to finally admit to his romantic feelings for her, he struggles to find a way to tell her. He makes two attempts in the episode to tell her how he really feels about her, only to get interrupted each time. The next few episodes hint at their attraction, with Ulrich sometimes getting jealous over William spending time with Yumi (this being seen in Rivalry), getting protective over her (How to Fool X.A.N.A.) and such. In The Warrior Awakens, when Ulrich can be seen dreaming, the ending of the dream before he wakes up is shown to be many thoughts of Yumi. In Intrusion, which takes a small focuses on their relationship, the two get into a fight when Yumi, upset at him for failing to keep a promise to her, angrily writes about him in an essay paper (under another name) in a negative manner about how he is "immature and stubborn" and doesn't care about anyone else. Ulrich is hurt about her harsh words directed at him and confronts her about it, demanding to know if that is really how she sees him. Despite her claim that it was only an essay paper, he decides to leave on a group mission to be alone and calls for a break in their friendship. He retreats to his room where he spends his time there dejected and depressed. Yumi soon becomes guilt-ridden after this and decides to apologize to him at Kadic in his dorm, intentionally getting herself devirtualized on an important mission with the group to see him. However, he refuses to open his door to her but soon ends up chasing after her when she leaves after admitting the boy in her essay was, in fact, about him. In the forest, he still remains hurt about her words to him and Yumi is annoyed that out of all the good things she wrote about him, such as his depth and sensitivity, he can only focus on the negative. She calls him out for never being there when she needed him and being so touchy. She then says how she purposely got herself devirtualized in order to see him because she couldn't stop thinking about him. He then admits to her that he should have been there for her for many things and that she is the most important person in his life to him and he doesn't want to lose her, promising to make an effort from now on. Yumi admits the same goes for her about him and the two share a moment, smiling at each other. In Massacre, when Aelita asks Yumi about her relationship with Ulrich, Yumi describes things as "cool". When pressed for details, Yumi admits that things are going much better between her and Ulrich since he has become "more considerate towards her feelings", fights less with William and is much more mature than he's been in the past, making her happy. Odd Della Robbia Ulrich's best friend and roommate. At first, as seen in prequel, he and Odd didn't get along well due to their polar opposite personalities. However, as a result of being roommates, they soon began to mend a friendship after hanging out together for a while. This, in which, only grew in strength and Odd soon becomes Ulrich's best friend. Being his closest and best friend, Odd seems to know more about Ulrich's private life that any of the other characters, such as his relationship with his parents (as seen in Zero Gravity Zone) and Ulrich even trusts Odd to get Yumi's birthday present for him when he forgot about it and couldn't buy one himself due to having to serve a detention (Lab Rat). Although the detention was, in fact, on account of Odd himself. Although the two didn't get off to the best start, as seen in the prequel, Ulrich soon grows fond of Odd, worrying about him when he's hurt in Killer Music and has to be sent to a hospital. He even becomes guilt ridden and blames himself for the whole mess since he had yelled at Odd the night before and left to go study for a test. Because of this, he felt like he had failed to be there for Odd when he needed him the most. Ulrich has even been willing to take the blow for Odd, covering for him during a prank as seen in Cold Sweat. This is when Odd gave Milly and Tamiya an old picture of Yumi in an embarrassing Halloween princess costume from when she was little. Ulrich (reluctantly) agrees to say it was him who posted the picture when Yumi comes to angrily confront Odd about it. This action ended up briefly costing him his friendship with Yumi, who felt betrayed, and caused Ulrich to demand that Odd tell her the truth - vowing to do so himself if he didn't. Feeling guilty and like a coward, Odd later admits the truth for Ulrich's sake with Yumi. The devotion to his friendship with Odd cannot be said for his relationship with Kiwi. However, since he spends more time moaning to Odd about him than not. Odd is always there for Ulrich, offering him advice whenever he needs it. He often teases him about his relationship with Yumi, dubbing them "The Love Birds", often earning a glare from Ulrich much to Odd's amusement. Odd often tries to genuinely push the two together, knowing how difficult it is for Ulrich to admit his feelings for Yumi due to his low self-esteem and confidence. Jeremie Belpois Ulrich and Jeremie have become very good friends throughout the series. Although the two had scarcely spoken before the incident with the supercomputer, they learn to trust each other as the need to defeat X.A.N.A. appears. There are a lot of times where Jeremie gets impatient with Ulrich, especially his tendency to withdraw himself (as seen in Zero Gravity Zone), but he knows to trust him to come through in the end and vice versa. Aelita Schaeffer Ulrich's relationship with Aelita can be compared to that of siblings, specifically that of a big brother and younger sister. This is mainly due to how he spends a lot of time protecting her from danger on Lyoko and treats her in a brotherly fashion. He takes to occasionally call her "Princess". Aelita is shown to have a sincere kindness to him like that of a sister. Some examples of this are when Ulrich possibly vanished without a trace in Nobody in Particular and she cried herself to sleep and being the only one to sympathize with him in The Chips Are Down when he was kicked out of the group and gave him a comforting gesture before walking away from him. William Dunbar Ulrich and William have been rivals since his arrival at Kadic academy on account of his blunt and open feelings for Yumi. Ulrich can be seen instantly disliking William the moment he saw him - literally - during a class science project in the episode ''New Order'', where William was Yumi's partner. He spies on the two throughout the project, thinking that William was "completely snowing her." Ulrich had been distrustful and hated William ever since then. However, in The Secret, after he manages to save the factory from a bomb with William's needed help, Ulrich sees William's potential to be a valuable asset of the team. When the group takes a vote as to whether or not let William join the group, he votes yes. Despite this good moment, they are still bitter rivals due to William still making advances towards Yumi. However, in Code Lyoko Evolution, the two eventually learn to make something of amends in Rivalry, when William saves Ulrich from falling into the Digital Sea. They still occasionally bicker throughout the series, but have since formed something of a friendship together. It seems that William has now seen that he will never have a chance with Yumi and has given up on her, making his friendship with Ulrich much easier. Sissi Delmas Sissi and Ulrich's relationship is complicated. She has had a crush on Ulrich since elementary school, creating a love triangle of a sort. At the same time, Ulrich doesn't reciprocate her more-than-friendly feelings given Sissi's annoying personality. Ulrich has manipulated her feelings towards him on numerous occasions and sometimes used them to his advantage to help the group out during Lyoko missions. This happened when Yumi's Digital Genetic Code was stolen in Missing Link and he needed her help to ensure Yumi wouldn't get suspended for not being at school along with other incidents. In one specific act of desperation, in Frontier, Yumi was in the principal's office after getting into trouble with the staff (in an attempt to get Jeremie's laptop after accidentally sending him to the limbo of Lyoko), he reluctantly kissed Sissi in order to get Yumi out of trouble. Odd enjoyed teasing Ulrich about this afterwards, who demanded that he never tell Yumi about it and that it never be brought up again. On the other hand, Sissi has blackmailed the Lyoko Warriors at least once, usually via Ulrich. Ulrich is aware of the better parts of Sissi's personality due to her true caring nature being revealed whenever a X.A.N.A. attack takes place, this usually resulting in him being nice to her for a little while. However, he is still shown not to be romantically interested in her and ultimately always prefers Yumi over her, much to Sissi's frustration. The two had a reconciliation of sorts in Echoes, though it was after she attempted to stalk Ulrich. Their love triangle created a strained relationship with Theo Gauthier, Herb Pichon, and Nicholas Poliakoff. In Evolution, it appears that she has stopped romantically pursuing Ulrich and is on genuine good terms with the group. Others Emily LeDuc, Milly Solovieff, and a few other characters have expressed romantic interests in Ulrich at various points. Most of this happened in Season 1. Skills Martial Arts On Earth, Ulrich is a capable martial artist trained in the art of Pencak Silat (a martial art system from Indonesia). At least part of this training is from his PE teacher Jim (presumably a great martial artist himself, although he'd rather not talk about it), as shown in X.A.N.A. Awakens, Revelation, and ''Canine Conundrum''. He's also capable with a sword, which is his main weapon in Lyoko. He demonstrates this talent outside of Lyoko in A Bad Turn when protecting Yumi from a materialized Krab using a real katana, and in A Great Day when using a pipe to sword-fight with a possessed Sissi. As evidenced by a quote by Ulrich in Rock Bottom?, he also practices other martial arts. In Revelation, he copies the famous nose-wiping and hopping stance of martial arts movie star Bruce Lee during his battle between himself and a polymorphic clone that had transformed into a dark version of Ulrich. Ulrich has, on several occasions, shown to be the most skilled in Lyoko when fighting. Many times he has defeated multiple monsters with skillful takedowns (particularly in the third season), and has outlasted the others, usually being the last to be devirtualized, such as in the episode Code: Earth. In Revelation, Ulrich is forced to face off against a polymorphic clone of X.A.N.A.'s while in Lyoko. In the beginning, he is shown taunting the clone (which at the time had taken the form of Odd) by saying that Odd had never beaten him yet. This implies that Ulrich is definitely stronger than Odd. Then the clone transforms into a clone of Ulrich, making it an even match. After a long fight and an impressive display of swordsmanship and martial arts, Ulrich beats the clone, showing once again that he has impressive abilities. Also, in Fight to the Finish, he manages to kill the Kolossus, a powerful fire elemental-like creature, created by X.A.N.A. by drawing energy from all the Replikas. However, its corpse fell on him, devirtualizing him instantly. Weapons and Powers *'Weapon': **[[Katana|'Katana']] - Ulrich uses a thin katana/saber as his weapon in Lyoko. Ulrich use it to slice or stab enemies. His katana is capable of absorbing normal laser fire and can deflect it if positioned correctly. However, he cannot block specialized attacks, such as a Megatank's elliptical laser or a Blok's ice beam. The latter may simply be a matter of timing, as the Bloks tend to catch Ulrich off-guard when using that attack. The Megatank's elliptical laser, on the other hand, has proven to be too much for Ulrich to handle, due to the sheer amount of force behind the attack. Ulrich can only block the attack for a short period of time and the katana is always devirtualized along with Ulrich himself shortly afterward. Ulrich's katana can also be destroyed through a barrage of regular laser-fire (as seen in The Pretender). In Double Take, Ulrich gets 2 katanas, which are simply called Twin Blades. Also, Ulrich would seem to be an expert with the sword since he once stated "I could do the same thing when X.A.N.A. attacks in reality." *'Lyoko Powers': **[[Super Sprint|'Super Sprint']] - Ulrich can run extremely fast in Lyoko. Leaving a line of yellow from where he has been, but in Evolution the line's color changes to blue. **[[Triplicate|'Triplicate']] - Ulrich can create two other clones of himself to divert X.A.N.A.'s monsters. But, each clone only has 1 Life Point. The clones appear to be controlled by Ulrich through telepathy. The clones have every ability he does, with the exception of cloning themselves. They can only take one hit before being destroyed, and are automatically destroyed should the real Ulrich be devirtualized. When using this power, Ulrich simply creates the clones as assistants. At first, Ulrich's control of these clones seemed rudimentary at best, since they would often be easily hit. As the series has progressed, his control of them has refined. In the episode Tip-Top Shape, he was able to use his clones to fight three groups of monsters (a Krab, a Blok, and three Kankrelats) without losing a single clone to his opponents. He even toyed with the final Kankrelat, having one of his clones kick it into the air so he could strike it in mid-flight. The clones can also be drawn back into Ulrich in a process called "Fusion". **[[Triangulate|'Triangulate']] - Ulrich and his two clones form a yellow triangle around their target. A silhouette of Ulrich then runs around the perimeter of that triangle, forming a golden barrier. This is meant to confuse the target so Ulrich can destroy it. After the technique is finished, any remaining clones revert to their assistant state. **'Enhanced Reflexes' - A superhuman ability that enables Ulrich to sense whenever lasers are coming near him from behind, and dodge them with ease. **'Vehicle' - Overbike: The Overbike is as fast as Ulrich while using Super Sprint. Ulrich also has a Nav Skid that can shoot torpedoes on since Season 4. Game Information Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity: Wii Edition Ulrich is a playable character in QFI. He is the only one with melee weapons. Ulrich has two powers in the game: Triplicate and Enhanced Reflexes. Ulrich is one of the faster characters. You can use his Katanas in combat by holding B and swinging the Wii remote. Triplicate Triplicate is when Ulrich makes two virtual clones of himself to help clear obstacles or help in combat. To activate Triplicate, press the C button. The two clones will go and attack enemies or destroy yellow rocks, depending on the situation. If a rock is yellow, you will need to use Triplicate to destroy it, as they usually block paths. You can also use it to get rid of the shield on a Volkanoids head. This ability cannot be used in boss battles. Enhanced Reflexes This superhuman ability is used to destroy certain digital walls. To activate this power, go over an ability hologram and press C. A signal on the wall will tell you when to strike. Depending on the walls strength, you may have to strike a couple times in a row. Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity: PS2 Edition Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity: PSP Edition Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize He is one of the playable characters in Get Ready to Virtualize. Ulrich can run fast but only in some places that requires Super Sprint. He can use different combos in game. To unlock those combos you need data bits. Some of his combos are; Dragon Sabre, Sting Sabre, Flip Sabre etc... You can make his Enhanced Reflexes stronger with unlocking Defense Upgrade. Code Lyoko DS: Fall of X.A.N.A. Code Lyoko: Social Game Voice actresses and actors *'French': Marie-Line Landerwijn *'Japanese:' Mayumi Asano *'Spanish (Latin America):' Noé Velázquez *'Spanish (Spain)': Adolfo Moreno *'English': Barbara Scaff *'Polish': Tomasz Bednarek (original series); Piotr Deszkiewicz (Evolution) *'Italian: '''Laura Righi *'Turkish: Ahmet Taşar (Seasons 1-2) *'Russian: '''Olga Zubkova (Seasons 1-2) Etymology ''Ulrich is a given name of German origin, which roughly translates to "ruler of the homestead" or "chief", which is a reference to how Ulrich sometimes takes command when it comes to fighting X.A.N.A. on Lyoko in a few episodes; the most notable one being ''Routine''. It may also be related to the Anglo-Saxon name Wulfric, which translates loosely as "powerful wolf", a reference to Ulrich's strength on Lyoko. The word Stern obviously means to be very serious, but it is also a German surname and also the German word for "star". Trivia *Ulrich was the only character whose 3-D model was shown in Garage Kids. *His name in Garage Kids was "Ulrick". *In the Japanese dub, he is named Ūrikku Sutān and was voiced by Mayumi Asano. *Ulrich uses a skateboard to travel to the Factory, yet has issues piloting the Overboard, possibly due to his vertigo and acrophobia. *In The Chips Are Down, Ulrich was temporarily banned from the team after Jeremie and the others found out about him activating a return to the past without telling them about it first. He was brought back into the group after he confessed that his actions were selfish and disrespectful. There is a dramatic irony in this, as others of the group have used the Supercomputer to their advantage. **This made him the first out of five of the Lyoko Warriors to be kicked out of the team temporarily or permanently. The other four being Jeremie in ''Franz Hopper'', Odd in ''Kadic Bombshell'', William after the events of ''Down to Earth'' (although he is later able to rejoin in ''Rivalry''), and Laura is then permanently banned at the end of the Evolution episode ''Mutiny''. *Ulrich was on the Kadic soccer team in a few episodes of the first season, most notably Zero Gravity Zone. After this season, there is no mention of the team or Jim's coaching job, so it's likely that the team was disassembled. *In Saint Valentine's Day, it is revealed that the Subdigitals are Ulrich's favorite band. *In Hard Luck, Ulrich reveals that his least favorite monsters created by X.A.N.A. are Megatanks. In the same episode, he states that Hornets are his favorite. *Originally, in Season 4, Ulrich was to use a scouter-like gadget on his eye for his new Lyoko avatar. However, it was dropped in favor of the headband. *Ulrich's mobile is a dark blue, flip-style cellphone. *Although his character is one of the youngest, in Code Lyoko Evolution, the person portraying him (Quentin Merabet) is the second oldest in the main cast, other than the actor who plays Jim (since Jim is considered to be part of the main cast in the title sequence). *Ulrich is the only member in the original series to have three ID Cards. *Most of the time, when Ulrich is about to destroy one of X.A.N.A.'s monsters, he yells out "Impact!" *In X.A.N.A. Awakens, it is shown that he was the very first one to destroy one of X.A.N.A.'s monsters, which was a Blok. *He is the only character who has ever defeated the Kolossus. Gallery '''>> More images of Ulrich in Season 1 >> More images of Ulrich in Season 2 >> More images of Ulrich in Season 3 >> More images of Ulrich in Season 4 >> More images of Ulrich in Evolution Garage Kids Garagekids104 Garagekids103 Garagekids102 Garagekids101 Garagekids99 Garagekids98 Garagekids97 Garagekids90 Garagekids88 Garagekids84 Garagekids82 Garagekids79 Garagekids78 Garagekids77 Garagekids76 Garagekids75 Garagekids72 Garagekids39 Garagekids38 Garagekids35 Garagekids34 Garagekids33 Garage_Kids_Ulrich.gif Garagekids46 Garagekids43 YumixUlrich_Garage_Kids.gif Garagekids40 Gk3.png Garage_Kids_Ulrich_13.jpg|Ulrich Garage Kids Art part 1 Garage_Kids_Ulrich_15.jpg|Ulrich Garage Kids art part 3 Garage_Kids_Ulrich_16.jpg|Ulrich Garage Kids art part 4 Garage Kids Ulrich 17.jpg|Ulrich Garage Kids Art Other Ulrich Opening Title.png|Ulrich in Season 1 opening credits. Ulrich 1(1)-1-.jpg|Ulrich's cutscene in Season 1, episodes 1-13. Ulrich clip image003-1-.jpg|Ulrich's cutscene from the prequel and episodes 14-26. Ulrich 2-1-.jpg|Ulrich on the Overbike in his seasons 2-3 cutscene. Ulrich -4(1)-1-.jpg|Ulrich's cutscene in Season 4. Ulrich personality.png|Presentation of Ulrich. 18 ulrich vs blok.png|Ulrich vs Blok. Routine 249.jpg Le pretendant 248.jpg|Life Point Damage Sensors indicating that Ulrich has some damage. Comment tromper xana 537.jpg|Shown in the interface testing the "How to Fool X.A.N.A. program". Ulrichcard2.png|Ulrich's Season 2-3 ID Card. ulrich_359.png|Ulrich's Season 4 Art. fig_es11.jpg|An Ulrich toy. CLE.png|Ulrich with the others in Evolution poster. CLEV compo01.png|In Code Lyoko Evolution poster (no background). Gobelins 23.jpg|Concept artwork of Ulrich. Ulrich.png ulrich_300.png evo_200.png|Promotional render for Code Lyoko Evolution Code lyoko the 1st season official artwork - Edited (1).jpg Code lyoko season 2 official artwork.jpg Code lyoko season 3 official artwork.jpg Code lyoko season 4 official artwork.jpg See Also * X.A.N.A. Ulrich bg:Улрих Щерн ca:Ulrich Stern de:Ulrich Stern el:Ούλριχ Στέρν es:Ulrich Stern fi:Ulrich Stern fr:Ulrich Stern gl:Ulrich Stern it:Ulrich Stern ja:ウーリック・スターン nl:Ulrich Stern oc:Ulrich Stern pl:Ulrich Stern pt:Ulrich Stern ro:Ulrich Stern ru:Ульрих Штерн sr:Улрик Стерн tr:Ulrich Stern vi:Ulrich Stern Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Playable character in game Category:Students Category:Ulrich Category:Stern Family Category:Needs Captions Category:Garage Kids Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Social Game